The Viewing Party Combustion Alteration
by Zephon75
Summary: This is a AU version of episode 9x21 taking a different direction after Leonard goes over to confront Penny.


**A/N: This is a AU version of episode 9x21 starting after Leonard finds out about Penny getting things added to the room mate agreement,i apologise in advance for the poor end to this.  
**

Leonard was annoyed as he made his way over to 4B, it was bad enough that Penny had taken Sheldon's side in his stance about not attending the roommate meeting but then she had proceeded to ridicule him. He couldn't believe it why would she tell me to give in to Sheldon and just sign it, well he had his answer and it came from Amy, Penny had gotten Sheldon to add things to the roommate agreement behind his back. What was worse though was they where only in to benefit her, he couldn't believe that Penny was using the roommate agreement on him just like Sheldon always had. She like him had always disliked the roommate agreement yet here she was getting things added secretly to benefit just her, he wondered how she got Sheldon to do it and what they where.

He arrived at the door to 4B took a breath and knocked on, Penny answered looking at him as though she knew something bad was coming with a little bit of exasperation she spoke" What?"

Leonard ignored her tone "I can't believe you used Sheldon to add things to the roommate agreement"

"What are you talking about who would tell you that?"

"Amy told me"

"What why would she say that"At this point Amy came over, Penny looked at her" Why did you tell him?"

Amy didn't hesitate before answering" Because you where defending Sheldon like you always do"

"I don't always defend Sheldon"

"Yes you do and you never defend me"

Penny looked at Leonard annoyed" So you're jealous because I took Sheldon's side instead of yours?"

"No I'm upset that yet again you defend Sheldon over me and I have to find out from Amy that you have been getting things added to the room mate agreement behind my back"

Penny was taken aback "I don't take Sheldon's side over yours all the time I just did it this time because I know you where going to end up signing anyway so why upset him by causing a argument?".

Leonard just glared at her" No you took Sheldon's side because the room mate agreement now benefited you aswell, and yes you do always take Sheldon's side for once I would like my wife on my side.

Penny was getting angry with Leonard's constant accusations she was never on his side" You know what I can't believe you think that way about me"

Leonard had enough" Fine go back in there with Sheldon and carry on defending him, clearly his feelings matter more to you than mine" And with that Leonard stormed off down the stairs.

As Penny watched Leonard go she felt like she had been stabbed in the heart , but she was still too angry at him and at Amy for that matter,to think of going after him. Didn't they understand she didn't do it on purpose, but with knowing Sheldon all these years she knew that he was extremely stubborn and will never back down, worse Leonard knew this also, but still wouldn't do the easy thing and agree with him. She knew why he didn't want to, years of bending to Sheldon's will and obeying the room mate agreement had gotten to him he'd told her as much himself. But he also knew like she did if he just agreed then things would be so much more simpler, he had been doing it for years so why all of a sudden he didn't want to, she didn't understand. Although it was wrong of her to side with Sheldon instead of him but she just wanted to keep the peace as she knew Leonard unlike Sheldon would back down. Of course Amy had to tell Leonard that she had gotten Sheldon to add things to the room mate agreement, with bribery which was just taking him to the train store. But Leonard having been told by Amy thought her having things added to the room mate agreement was why she sided with Sheldon , it wasn't and when he came back she'd tell him so.

* * *

They had just finished watching Game of Thrones, although Penny had been distracted throughout, she knew why Leonard wasn't one for storming off and she had no idea where he went. Or more importantly to her if he was back, she hoped he was he was as she didn't like the idea of going sleep without him being beside her

When everyone had left except for Sheldon he turned to Penny" Penny are you still spending the night at my apartment?"

Penny looked at him confused" Yes why wouldn't I"

"Well with you being angry at Leonard I thought you might not want to spend the night with him so would be spending your night here instead".

"No I won't be doing that I will be spending the night with my husband"

"Well if you two start arguing I request that you move to sleeping over here instead"

"Fine we will but we won't be fighting I promise"

When everything was cleaned up they locked up 4B and made there way over to 4A, finding the place in total darkness, meaning either Leonard was in bed or worse he still wasn't home. Penny hoped it was the former because she was not looking forward to going to bed without him, however when she got to his room her heart sank he wasn't there' _where was he?'_ she thought. She got ready for bed on autopilot, her mind constantly worrying where Leonard was and when he'll be back , she climbed into bed and shut out the light. But the bed felt wrong cold and uninviting, she struggled to go to sleep finding it difficult to do so without the warm body of her husband next to her. She realised that this was the first time since consumating there marriage that she had gone to bed without him and it just felt wrong. Hoping this wasn't the start of something she didn't like the thought of she eventually drifting off into a restless sleep hoping when she woke she'd find Leonard with her.

Penny woke at around 2am feeling cold, she turned over and saw that Leonard's side of the bed was still vacant, she couldn't help the tears that threaten to fall. Getting up to use the bathroom she decided to head into the living room hoping that maybe Leonard was asleep on the couch, whilst she should be mad at him for doing that, she wished he was and not somewhere else. But she was met with disappointment when she saw he wasn't there sitting down on the couch she couldn't help the feeling of loss, with that the tears began to flow .

She didn't know how long she sat there but was disturbed by Sheldon getting up and going to the bathroom. Hoping he wouldn't notice her on his way back to his room. But she was not so lucky, when he came out he did see her .

"Penny what are you doing up at this hour, sitting in the dark? and why are you crying? Do you want a hot beverage?".

"No i don't, when I woke up feeling cold and needing the toilet, and noticed Leonard still wasn't there, so i came out here to see if he was sleeping on the couch"

"Well clearly he's not here maybe he is asleep in your apartment"

Penny never thought of that so she jumped up off the couch getting her keys out the bowl then making her way out of 4A and unlocking the door to her apartment ,turned on the light then made her way quietly to the bedroom but she didn't have to go far as the door was open and the bed was clearly empty. She was beside herself with worry she collapsed on the floor her crying coming back in full force , all the while blaming herself for Leonard being where ever it is he was.

After about twenty minutes she finally composed herself got up and headed out of her apartment back across to 4A to her surprise to find Sheldon still up sitting in his spot.

He looked at her "Well i'm guessing by the fact you are on your own and the clear sadness on your face that you didn't find him over there?"

Penny shook her head" No, where could he be?"

"Well if i knew i would tell you, but he needs to be back by morning after all he has to take me to work and i don't want to use the bus".

"Really Sheldon you're more bothered by him maybe not being here to take you to work than in the actual fact that we don't know where he is?!"

But before he could answer Penny stormed off to Leonard's room , flopping down his bed grabbing hold of his pillow drinking in his scent it gave her little comfort and she began to cry again.

* * *

Sheldon came out of the bathroom after his morning bathroom routine making his way to the living area, only to find Penny sat in Leonard's chair, clutching a pillow from Leonard's bed. She looked up at him and he could see her eyes where red from crying and she had bags under her eyes indicating a lack of sleep.

"Penny this is a unusual occurrence you being up at this time in the morning"

Penny stared at Sheldon for moment" It's morning?"

"Yes it's morning why else would I say it's morning if it isn't morning"

Penny just stared blankly at him before shifting her eyes to the window seeing the light confirming what Sheldon had said, turning back to look at Sheldon seeing him looking at her .

"What time is it?"

Sheldon just huffed then answered" It's 7:30 in the morning I know this time is unusual to you as you rarely see this side of 11am I don't know how you convinced your boss to let you start work so late".

Penny looked down in a voice just above a whisper" It's been 11 hours"

Sheldon had heard what she said " 11 hours, 11 hours since what?"

Penny didn't look up " 11 hours since I last saw my husband"

"Ah Leonard i'm sure he's just off sulking somewhere, he'll be back after all he seems unable to stay away from your fancy genitals"

Penny had had enough with worrying about where her husband was and lack of sleep and ,Sheldon's mean comments aimed at him, she was starting to realise why Leonard was so upset. She had taken the same side as Sheldon, this had hurt Leonard that the one person who should support him hadn't instead had taken Sheldon's side telling her husband that he should give in. Why? because as far as he knew it was because she had gotten some things added to the room mate agreement that benefited her but nothing that would benefit them or him , in fact the things she had added where pushed onto Leonard. He was stuck doing everything she had gotten Sheldon to stop her having to do and she hadn't given it a second thought. All this became to much and Penny just broke down in sobs she had been a bad wife and why had she been so stupid Leonard should be the person that comes first in her life not her friends and definitely not his room mate.

Suddenly they both heard keys in the door Penny's head shot up to look at the door waiting for it to open and getting to see her husband , the door opened and finally after 11 hours she saw her husband again. Not giving him a chance to say anything Penny darted from the chair straight over to Leonard hugging him tighter than she ever had. With the relief of finally seeing him and being able to hold him smell him Penny broke down in tears he was back he was hers again and she wasn't going to let him go again.

After what seemed like a age Penny finally stopped crying, pulling away from Leonard just enough so she could look at him, but she wished she hadn't the look on his face just started her crying again. He looked so sad and hurt and she knew it was all her fault, well not all her fault it was Sheldon's fault as well.

Leonard was at a loss as what to do he was so upset with Penny and her constant need to always take Sheldon's side over his it had gotten to him, so that's why he'd stormed off the night before , but on the way down he seriously contemplated coming back and just giving up. But he had surprisingly managed to stick it out although staying out all night was never part of the plan, but it was late so he decided to find a cheap place to sleep. But coming home then seeing the look on Penny's face when he came in, just tore him up. He didn't realise how much of a effect him being gone all night would of had on her but with her hugging tighter than she ever had and the crying, he knew he'd upset her by being gone. But he still had to go to work as much as he was enjoying being held by his beautiful wife, so gently he pushed her away.

She heard Leonard speak " Penny i'm sorry but can you let go of me I need to get ready for work"

Penny hugged him even tighter " No" was all she said

"Penny i'm sorry I stayed out all night I shouldn't of done it, but I was upset with finding out what you did and with you taking Sheldon's side I couldn't cope"

Penny just looked at him still with tears streaming down her face "No Leonard I should be the one to say i'm sorry, I should of never taken of Sheldon's side or got him to add things to room mate agreement behind your back" .Taking a breath before continuing " I promise it will never happen again from now on I will always be on your side, we come first".

Sheldon spoke up "Leonard your back good now chop chop you need to get ready for work, and also we need to discuss the signing of the room mate agreement quarterly report"

Leonard was about to speak but was beaten by Penny, she turned her head to look at Sheldon " No Sheldon he won't be discussing the room mate agreement with you and nor will I "

Looking at Penny "Well that is completely unacceptable you agreed to do it"

"Yeah well I've changed my mind and WE won't be ,not now not ever"

"Why not? I don't understand if you won't abide by it I won't allow you to live here with him"

" That's okay, because I don't want to live here anymore I want to live across the hall in OUR apartment" turning back to look at Leonard "I want to live with my wonderful husband alone with no room mate, you want that too right honey?"

Again Leonard was about to speak but this time was interrupted by Sheldon. "Leonard tell her that's not going to happen your going to continue to live here with me"

Leonard looked at Sheldon then at his wife, she look so innocent in the way she was looking at him and the fact that she had been crying seemed to make that innocent look stronger.

"You know what Sheldon, Penny's right we are going to be living across the hall together" looking at Penny he saw the huge smile spread across her face before she leaned in a kissed him passionately.

"Leonard, but what about me what am I going to do when you leave me to shack up with Penny"

Ending the kiss Penny turned to Sheldon again " You're going to have to get used to living alone"

"But you agreed to live with me and either sleep here or across the hall"

Leonard spoke up "We only agreed to that because you had recently broke up with Amy, but you've been back together a while now you don't need us and if you want a room mare why not ask Amy I'm sure she'd be happy to live with you"

"Lived together are you crazy, why would i want to live with Amy"

Penny just shook her head " Well that's up to you either live alone or ask Amy to move in, but we are going to moving in together across the hall and will no longer be living here".

Not giving Sheldon a chance to answer Penny let go of Leonard and grabbed his hand" Come on sweetie let's go back to our apartment and take a shower together, then you can go to work ".

Leonard could see how tired Penny was " How about we take the day off and after our shower we go to bed so you can catch up on your sleep".

Penny face lit up" Really you're going to do that with me?" Leonard just smiled and nodded , Penny kissed her husband before dragging him out the apartment.

Sheldon stood there for a moment before heading to his bedroom to put on his bus pants, coming back out looking around slowly taking everything in. He knew now things would be different from now on. Leaving and locking up the apartment, he started to contemplate living with Amy, his last thought was wondering if she'd be willing to sign a room mate agreement.

 **THE END**

 **A/N: Thank you for reading this,again i'm sorry for the poor ending to this oneshot, love it or hate it please review**


End file.
